1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to a gateway device configured to route Controller Area Network (CAN) signal, a vehicle including the same and a control method of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of vehicle modules configured to perform a variety of functions may be provided in a vehicle. At the present time, each vehicle module may be implemented by an independent communication bus system, which is different from each other. Therefore, the vehicle may form a vehicle network by applying a Controller Area Network (CAN) communication protocol configured to connect the vehicle modules through a serial communication network.
As digitization of the vehicle has progressed, the number of vehicle modules connected to the vehicle network provided in the vehicle has increased. As a result, the number of Electronic Control Units (ECUs) connected to the network formed in the vehicle and the number of message frames sent to the ECU may be increased. Consequently, the load on the vehicle network increases, and it may be difficult to smoothly control the vehicle. Therefore, the vehicle may include a gateway device configured to relay exchanging message frames between a plurality of vehicle modules.